The Last Attempt
by Corlath
Summary: After weeks of hell Harry is given the opportunity to live in another world to heal, train and gain the power he knows not. xover warcraft, spoilers ootp and pre, set post ootp. rating is due to grafic violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own a cent of anything.

A/N this is my first posted fic so please take a few seconds and let me know how it is and any tips.

The smallest room at number 4 Private Drive contained a sight more horrific than what many people would witness or even imagine in their life time. The furniture was extremely cheap and should have been thrown out years ago, however what was more disturbing than that was that the occupant of the room for the last five years, although only during the summer holidays, is Harry.

Harry is currently lying on the floor due to not having the strength to stand or drag himself onto his bed. Surrounding him is a pool of his own blood, some old and dried some fresh, all staining and soaking into the floorboards beneath him. His body is a tapestry of cuts, whip marks, burns, bruises and broken bones. All he's wearing is a pair of tattered boxer shorts, in tatters due to the extensive whipping; this clearly showed the wounds, and patterns carved into and all over him.

Who would do this to another human being let alone a fifteen, almost sixteen, year old boy you may ask? Who could be that cruel and inhumane? Well the answer to that would be a Mr Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle in point of fact. Although uncle by marriage is willing to commit these despicable acts, his aunt by blood is no better as she is perfectly content to stand by and watch it happen.

However I've yet to tell you the worst of it. Although it seems as if nothing could possibly be worse than this, there are in fact several things that make it so. Firstly that they have being abusing young Harry since he was just one and a half years old and dumped on their door step. That and the fact that he is still conscious, pain and despair clearly showing in his usually vibrant green eyes.

Harry finally sunk into the bliss of unconsciousness a short while later when he shifted slightly and the pain in his right leg, broken in four places, became too much.

A moment later Harry found himself standing in the middle of what he could see was a garden. He calmly looked around taking in the unusual plants, he knew he was safe, and at that point he truthfully didn't care whether or not that was true.

"Peaceful here isn't it?" asked a soft feminine voice from behind him.

Harry let out a sigh of pure bliss, "certainly is."

He turned to look at the woman standing just a few feet behind him. He took in her soft feature, long brown hair, greying slighting at the temples, her kind woodland eyes and soft, flowing white dress.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously after a moment.

She smiled apologetically, "You would call me fate or destiny. I am so very sorry Harry, I never intended for you to go through all you did. Unfortunately I can only influence things up to a certain point and the humans and free will come into play." Her smile brightened slightly, "I'm so proud of you and what you have become despite all odds."

Harry studied her face a moment before slowly nodding. "Why are we here? And where is here for that matter?"

She chuckled merrily. "This is a grove in the city of Darnassus, and we are here so that I may make and offer to make it up to you for the last few years and so that you can beat the perversion of nature, known as Voldemort."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"This is your chance to get 'the power he knows not'. You may come live here, in this world for as long as you need. Your body won't age during your time here, you'll still be fifteen, on the cusp of sixteen upon your return, however you'll be healed, fitter, stronger and, of course, have 'the power he knows not'." She smiled sadly, "you also have somewhere to relax a little without the world's weight on you." She paused, studying him for a moment, "What do you say?"

Harry thought on it for a few moments before slowly nodding.

She grinned at him, "excellent. Now I'm going to transport you to exactly where you are at the moment as the Lady is currently in her grove."

Moments later she faded out of few and the sounds and smells of the world around him began to intensify, as his physical body was surrounded in a golden light. In a finally burst of light Harry became solid and the pain surrounded him once more. Mere seconds later his right leg collapsed from under him, he collapsed onto the grass with a cry of pain. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness once more was a tall, purplish woman rushing over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: strangely enough I do not own Harry Potter of Warcraft. The plot however is mine and the result of reading many, many fanfictions.

A/N I'll be jumping around a fair bit during Harry's time in Azeroth. There will be a few moments that'll be in detail but a lot will be skipped over because I want him back at Hogwarts so I can play with him there. It was either this way or I'd have to do it through flashbacks and I can never seem to get those right.

Also I jumped on WoW last night to have a look at Darnassus and I realize that my depiction is a little off but it works better this way with the story so deal.

Just a quick side note, remember that whilst here he will not age. This means that although he'll age mentally, get stronger and put muscle on he won't grow age or height wise.

Now on with the story:

'**When tempest-tossed, embrace chaos.'  
**_The Book of Counted Sorrows_

Harry spent the next week and a half fading in and out of consciousness, never fully coherent, due to his injuries and the vile after vile of medicine being forced down his throat. After eleven days he finally awoke fully lucid.

He let out a slight grown before taking in the room around him. The furniture was all made of sturdy wood, decorated with swaths of material in a range of purple and blues. Material of the same type and colors adorned the walls. Harry then carefully folded the soft blanket back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up as he did so, his tender body protesting the sudden move. He realized that he wasn't wearing any thing other than the bandages that covered large parts of his chest, legs and arms. Much of the unbandaged area of his body was either healed scars or red lines that signified a soon to be scar. Harry just sighed deeply.

The door opened soundlessly a moment later. A tall woman with light purple skin and deep blue hair entered the room with a basket held between an arm and her waist. Harry blushed fiercely and pulled the blanket over to cover his privates. She noticed this and let out a soft, musical laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Little One, I've certainly seen it already." She accompanied this statement with a bright smile. If it was possible, Harry's blush deepened.  
"Now, you shouldn't be out of bed yet. You're body still has a ways to go in terms of healing."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'll make you a deal, I'll get back in bed if I can sit up and you'll answer some questions?"

Her laughter once more filled the cozy room. "Very well Little One, that is certainly fair."

She put the basket she was holding on the table next to the bed and dragged the chair from the corner to the side of the bead before sitting while Harry carefully swung his legs back onto the bed and under the blanket before rearranging the pillows so he could sit up comfortably.

"Okay, I am Tyrande Whisperwind, a healer. You've been out of it for eleven days day partially due to your injuries and partially due to the potions I was giving you. You're currently in my quarters, adjacent the grove where you appeared. Maybe you could explain that?"

Harry slowly nodded, ordering his thoughts a moment before speaking. "I'm Harry Potter. Um I'm not exactly sure how I got here…" he paused for a long moment, "I think Fate had something to do with it. I remember her offering me the chance to come here and train, buying me some more time." He laughed for a few moments, "Apparently I'm not to age whilst here."

Tyrande nodded slowly, "makes sense. And where are you from Little One?"

"Another world called Earth. I've been prophesied to kill a man who now calls himself the Dark Lord Voldemort and so she sent me here to train and learn so that I may have a chance at killing him and not being killed my self." He explained softly.

"And what of these injuries?" she asked with sad eyes. "Who did this to you? Not this Voldemort I'm sure, your body shows signs of these injuries occurring over sometime and there are signs that they have been going on for years. From where you were just a couple of summers old I believe."

Harry looked down at his hands resting on the blanket. "My…my Uncle did it." He whispered hoarsely, unable to lie to this woman, though unable to meet her eyes.

She sighed deeply and moved to the edge of his bed. "I'm so sorry Little One. We'll get you healed up and trained well, that I swear to you." She stroked his hair softly, as a mother would to comfort a child. He slowly raised his eyes, fearfully looking into her blue glowing eyes. She simply smiled gently at him, silently promising to protect him as best she could.

"Come Little One, it's time for you to take your potions and if you're hungry I believe a light meal wouldn't go amiss." She instructed kindly.

Over the next few weeks Harry continued to heal a rapid rate although due to his broken right leg his movements were restricted to Tyrande's quarters and her grove. He spent his days learning Darnassian and about the world he was now in. He learnt much of the Elves and their proud history. Tyrande and he got know much more of each other, including learning about her mate, Malfurion Stormrage and how he was currently stuck in the Emerald Dream.

Once his leg was set he began to rebuilding, and indeed building, muscle. A friend of Tyrande, Denathorion, began to work with him on different exercises. Harry slowly began to build back his lost weight from his stay at the Dursley's.

Once his weight was up a bit and his strength had mostly returned Denathorion increased the quantity and variety of his exercises. Meanwhile Tyrande taught him meditation and continued his lessons in the land around him and the people in it.

Early one morning Harry entered Tyrande's kitchen after his morning run to find Tyrande and Denathorion sitting at the table waiting for him. She smiled reassuringly at him before speaking.

"Come and join us for a chat." She requested softly.

Harry nodded slightly and sat with them at the table.

"Now that you're healed with just the still red scars marring your body we feel it's time to discuss your training. I want you to be prepared as possible for your return to your world." Tyrande explained.

Denathorion leaned forward at that point and spoke. "I believe that Druid training will be able to help you, as the saying goes a druid is never truly out of their element. It will give you the range of skills you'll need and I truly believe that you'll excel."

Tyrande smile reassuringly at Harry. "It's your choice though Harry. I will find you trainers for which ever class you wish to become."

Harry smiled brightly at the two of them, not even pausing to think before speaking. "If you think I can do it, I'd love to become a druid."

Denathorion grinned at his enthusiasm. "Excellent Little One. I'll be teaching you along with Mathrengyl Bearwalker and Eylerian Nightwing. Due to your unique circumstances we'll teach you equally in the three areas. Do you remember what they were?"

Harry nodded, "Feral, restoration and balance."

"That's right Harry. If, later down the road, you wish to focus more so on one or two of the areas make sure you speak up. We will of course adjust our training as you will know what you will need back in your world."

"Sounds perfect." Harry said with a grin, "are we going to start today?"

Denathorion shook his head. "No, I'll pick you up after your morning run tomorrow and take you to the Druid's grove. After that you can simply finish your run there rather then coming back here. Today you have off so just relax and enjoy it." He grinned ferally, "You won't have many relaxing days for the next little while whilst you get the basics down."

Harry just laughed. "That'll be just fine, I expected no less."

Harry spent the rest of the day with Tyrande and on her advice got an early night. The next day he rose in the pre dawn light as he usually did and quickly dressed before heading out for his morning run around the city.

He kept up a steady pace as he ran down the flagstone streets; greeting those he passed with a bright grin and a 'good morning'. Denathorion was waiting for him in front of the house when he returned.

"Morning young Harry" he greeted warmly.  
"Morning 'Thorion, I trust you slept well?" he replied with a warm smile.  
"I certainly did. Your run time is getting faster, I'm glad you're pushing your self." He complemented.  
Harry just grinned in reply.  
"Come now, we'll head off to the Druid's grove, Mathrengyl is waiting."  
The two set off at a brisk pace, the silence between them a comfortable one.

They arrived shortly at the Druid's grove and quickly made their way over to Mathrengyl.  
"Mathrengyl, this is young Harry." Denathorion said respectfully.  
"Indeed. He's rather small, even for a human of his age, isn't he?" he asked concerned.  
Denathorion nodded. "Indeed, that is very much due to the circumstances that I explain to you previously."  
"Very well we'll have to work on that. Now young Harry, we shall begin with your balance and restoration training. After maybe two weeks on solely those two we shall integrate your fighting and feral training into that. I feel it's best to do it this way due to you having been a mage of sorts in your world." Mathrengyl explained.  
Harry nodded. "That sounds good, thanks for helping to train me Druid Bearwalker."  
Mathrengyl smiled kindly. "It's no problem, and call me Mathrengyl as we shall be spending much time together over the next few years."  
Harry smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mathrengyl."

Over the next two weeks a pattern was set. Harry would rise in the predawn light and begin his run, which ended at the Druid's grove. Once he arrived he would eat fresh fruits for breakfast with one, or any combination, of his trainers whilst they quizzed him on the previous day's lessons. The morning would be taken up with learning balance spells and their theory. Following lunch was restoration magic. Once he was dismissed he'd go for a decent length run to arrive home. After a relaxing dinner and conversation with Tyrande he would settle outside in her grove and meditate for a couple of hours before finally retiring to bed.

Harry was kept away from the other druids so that he would not learn of the normal way they went about teaching druids. They didn't want him bound by those preconceived ideas as they believed he could bend all of those ideas and learn everything much quicker.

After two weeks of this schedule Harry arrived at the grove to find Denathorion waiting for him. The two sat down for breakfast and Denathorion began to speak.  
"You're doing excellently so far so we'll be changing up your day and bringing everything up a notch or two. You shall begin your fighting and arms training in the first half of the morning. That'll be followed by restoration for the second half of the morning. You'll then break for lunch. The first half of the afternoon shall be balance and the second half will be feral. I suggest that you continue your morning and evening runs as well as the meditation." He explained in a soft voice.  
Harry nodded. "Sound good."  
Denathorion smiled. "I thought you would be happy with that. To day however shall be a little different. You'll have both restoration and balance this morn and then an entire evening of feral as it's your first lesson."  
Harry grinned happily at that.

That afternoon Harry was met by Mathrengyl, who took him to an empty, closed off part of the large grove.  
"Okay Harry, have a seat and we shall begin."  
Harry sat cross-legged in the centre of the grove and Mathrengyl stood behind him before speaking.  
"Now due to your affinity for air your going to transform into your flight form first as I believe it will be the easiest for you to accomplish." He paused a moment, "Sink into your meditation and go to your core, there will be a doorway of sorts for you to change. Remember it is different for everyone due to the differences in our mind and cores. Keep everything fluid and soft in there so that you don't damage your mind." He explained all this calmly and assertively.

Harry took several deep, calming breaths before allowing his eyes to fall shut and to then sink into his mind. He concentrated on going deeper and deeper before finally arriving at his core. Harry studied the large golden ball with it's hundreds of tentacles spiraling away from it. He glared at the tentacle that led to his scar and was tainted by Voldemort, he'd already spent hours slowly restricting and destroying the black ooze which tainted his mind and had reduced it to just the one tentacle although he'd not yet being successful at removing it. He was starting to think that he may have to be back in his world to do so.

There were also half a dozen that were a blood red, although Harry couldn't pinpoint where they ran to. He thought that they may have been the blood wards set up at the Dursley's although he wasn't sure and indeed couldn't be till he retuned to earth.

He tuned out the feeling of wrongness a moment later and focused on finding the path to his flight form. He found the correct tentacle so to speak sometime later and carefully 'reached out' to 'touch' it. He was instantly sent spiraling down the strand of golden light and moments later thrown back into the conscious world as his body was morphing and changing.

A/N a small cliffy. Please take a few moments to review and let me know what you thought. Ask any q's if you have them because if you feel something isn't clear it probably isn't for many and I can integrate some clarification in the next chapter or edit this one if need be.  
Corlath


End file.
